Goodbye John and Pete
by AK1028
Summary: Sequel to Scooby Doo meets John & Pete. John & Pete might be leaving the islands and for good. Will the N. Sanity Isle heroes stop them from going? Or will they not? And who will be returning to the islands? John, Pete, or the both of them? Find out here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. (Cover page done by Jas.)
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye John and Pete**

We are Chestnut Ridge. John and Pete are playing with Nicky and Rachel. Nacey comes over, with tears in her eyes.

Nacey cried out, sad, "John! Pete!"

Pete spun around and saw their friend there as he asked, "Nance, is that you?"

Rachel, Nicky, and John also saw her and came over to her. Nicky was the first to ask a question.

He asked, "What's wrong, Nance?"

Rachel asked, "Yes, what's the matter?"

John's horror film knowledge instantly kicked in. He looked sick to his stomach.

He asked the Champion, "It has something to do with our grandfather, doesn't it?"

Nacey answered, still sad, "I could never hide anything from you, John. I got a call from Dinkley Attorney at law. John, Pete. I fear your grandfather passed away in his sleep last night."

Upon hearing this news, both John and Pete looked like they were kicked in the stomach.

Nicky cried out, "This stinks!"

Rachel asked, "Can things get any worse?"

Nacey told Rachel, "First of all, NEVER ask that question. Second of all, yes it can. Laura and Blazey have agreed to return and take them home."

Both John and Pete blurted out, in unison, "What?"

Nacey nodded and responded, "I'm afraid so. They'll be here first thing in the morning."

Nicky told the brothers, "I'm so sorry, guys."

Rachel added, "Yeah, me too."

Pete responded, sad, "Yeah, me too."

John responded, also sad, "Same here but I'm glad that we're going home."

Upon hearing this, Pete shakes his head, not believing what he had just heard.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Bandicoot house, Nicky approached his father.<p>

He asked, "Dad, did you hear what was going on with John and Pete?"

Crash nodded, sadly as he answered, trying his hardest not to cry, "Afraid so, son."

Rachel groaned, "It's not fair that they're going to Chicago."

Cristaen sighed as she pointed out to her daughter, "It's more complicated than that, sweetheart. John and Pete have inherited their grandfather's land and they know no one who can take of it for them. They'll go to Chicago all right but they might not be coming back."

Upon hearing this, both Nicky and Rachel's faces fell. They both looked sick to their stomach.

Nicky asked, trying to make sure that he understood, "You mean they're leaving. They're really going."

Crash said, choking back a sob, "I'm going to miss them."

Cristaen rubbed her husbands' arm and responded, "We all are."

Crash loved those two...especially John.

* * *

><p>At the Cortex house, the occupants there were talking about the same thing: John and Pete.<p>

Nina spoke, "Mom told me about the call she got today."

N. Gin nodded and responded, "Yeah, me too."

Tiny shook his head and commented, "I'm going to miss those scamps."

Cortex pointed out, "Nacey said that John's reaction to this was all too pleasant."

Nina asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why would he be happy about this?"

N. Gin answered, "Maybe he's not happy about the passing. Maybe it is inheriting the land."

Tiny added, "Or maybe seeing Laura and Blazey again that he is happy about."

Cortex shrugged and responded, "Who knows. All I know is that I'm going to miss those two."

Cortex even choked back a sob. He felt the same way Crash did. He loved those two...especially Pete.

* * *

><p>At the Galvon house, the occupants there were talking about the same thing: John and Pete.<p>

Gus stated, "John and Pete are leaving? You can't be serious!"

Gia responded, "Afraid that I am, bro."

"This isn't fair," cried Selma, "I just met them and they are leaving!"

Selma had just moved onto the island to be closer to her step sister, Cristaen.

Gus responded, "I know that it isn't fair but we all knew that this day would come."

Gia added, "Yeah but it have to be this soon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Selma said, sadly. They all sighed as they were tried to choke down sobs. They were all going to miss John and Pete something awful. Gus knew them from the second tango Nina, Cortex, and Crash had with the Evil Twins. Gia knew them because they had helped her move onto the island. The same with Selma. Things around the island just wouldn't be the same without John and Pete.

* * *

><p>At Coco's house, the occupants there were talking about the same thing: John and Pete.<p>

Coral groaned, "This is SO NOT fair! John and Pete are leaving and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Crunch responded, "I agree, Coral. They've helped us through so much."

Coco added, "I don't want to let go of them without a fight!" She turned to Nacey and asked, "Right, Nance?" Coco saw that Nacey was in deep thought. Coco waved her hand in front of Nacey's face and asked, "Nance?"

Nacey snapped out of it and answered, "Oh sorry, Coco. I was just thinking."

Coral asked, "About John and Pete?"

Nacey nodded.

Crunch stated, "It ain't fair."

"That's just it," Coco pointed out, "Life isn't fair."

Nacey pointed out, "We've often wondered if John and Pete loved living here as much as we did. We finally have our answer. And as unfair as it is, Pete is the only one that does. Seeing John's reaction confirmed it. I fear that this trip will separate those two...for good."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I hope what Nance said made some sense.<em>

_Timmy: I think it did._

_Trixie: Please read and review!_

_Iris, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky: And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day on the island, John and Pete were outside of their house in Chestnut Ridge waiting the return of Laura and Blazey.

Pete asked his brother, getting rather impatient, "Where are they already?"

John shrugged and answered, "Search me."

Just then, two Flygons landed and a Blaziken got off the one of them.

Pete squinted his eyes at the other Flygon and asked, "Trap, is that you?"

The other Flygon nodded. Trap was Laura's younger brother.

Trap answered, "Yeah, what do you think?"

John gushed and answered, "Awesome!"

Laura told them, "You two haven't changed at all."

Blazey asked, "You two ready to go?"

John nodded while Pete looked back, not wanting to go. Eventually, the two brothers nod as they both got onto Trap. Trap took off. Blazey got on Laura and Laura took after her brother. Unknown to them, Crash and Cortex were watching this from afar.

Crash whispered, "Goodbye, John."

Cortex whispered, "Goodbye, Pete."

* * *

><p>Later on that day; Laura, Trap, Blazey, John, and Pete arrived in Chicago. Blazey, John, and Pete get off the two Flygon.<p>

Laura told the Pichu brothers, "Miss Dinkley said that she'll be waiting for you at her office...after the services, of course."

Blazey added, "We live in a hut on First Alley. You're welcome to stay with us."

John nodded and responded, "Sounds good."

Pete just shrugged and responded, "Well...okay."

Trap told them, "You two go on. And before careful of where you're going."

"Okay," said both brothers as they headed for the funeral home.

* * *

><p>After the service, we're now at Abigail Dinkley's office. Her door opens and in comes her secretary.<p>

A secretary said to her, "Miss Dinkley, a Mr. John and Pete Pichu are here to see you."

"Send them in," ordered Abigail. The secretary nodded and headed out to the waiting room. Abigail was the lawyer for Steve Raichu, John and Pete's grandfather. She had set up the will so when he passed away, John and Pete would inherit it. That's when John and Pete entered the office. Pete closed the door after they had entered. Abigail said, "Well, John and Pete, good to see you, given the circumstance."

Pete responded, sadly, "Yeah, that's the way our luck has been going."

John told Abigail, "We're here to sign the papers for the deed."

Abigail nodded and said, "I figured you would." She opened her desk door and gets the papers out. She explains to them, "This deed signifies that you two are the owners of the land and you can do whatever you want with it. So, what are you going to do?"

John started to answer, "Well..."

Pete interjected, "We haven't talked it over yet but we'll see what happens."

Abigail nodded, understanding as she said to them, "All right here you go."

At that moment, she passes over the paper and they both sign it. John looks at Pete, smiling. Pete also looks John, smiling.

They said to the other, "We got what we want."

That's when they slid over the paper back over to Abigail and left the offices, still haunted by the last adventure they had here with their grandfather.

* * *

><p>John and Pete started to go towards their old playhouse after taking to Abigail when Trap stopped them.<p>

Trap told them, "I'm sorry but I can't let go to the playhouse."

Pete told Trap, "But, we just want to say hello to our friends."

John added, "Yeah and tell them that we're staying."

Pete nearly froze at this. He spun around to his older brother and he was BEYOND surprised.

He asked, "Say what?"

Trap asked, just as surprised, "You are?"

John nodded and answered, "Yeah."

Trap says to them, noticing Pete's surprised look, "I'll leave you two alone."

Trap expanded his wings after saying that, took off, and left.

Pete asked, curious, "What about the island?"

John answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?"

Pete told his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "I thought we agreed to go back."

John corrected, "Correction. You agreed to go back. Not me."

Pete asked, getting mad, "What does Chicago have that the island doesn't?"

John answered, also getting mad, "Freedom. You know as well as I do that we were never supposed to end up there. It was all a mistake."

Pete was BEYOND mad now and yelled, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, how DARE you say that! Kicking the Evil Twins butt, naming and the rebirth of the Light was all a mistake? John, you can see the powers we have on the island. We're invincible."

John responded, "No we're not. That's how I feel here not there. Don't you get it?"

Pete shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, I get it. Funny thing is that this isn't the worse thing to ever happen to me. How dare you turn your back against me and against...?"

John warned his younger brother, "Don't say it."

Pete was unfazed by his older brother's threat. He was just as powerful as his brother and could battle him to a stalemate and NOT even flinch.

He finished, "Crash. How dare you turn your back against the one person who is like a father to you and to us both?"

John shot back, "Yeah, well. Who died and made him our father?"

That's when Pete had enough. He slapped John across the face, angrily. John rubbed his left cheek where Pete had hit him.

He told his younger brother, upset, "You hit me."

Pete responded, coldly, "And for good reason. You know, maybe we should go our separate ways. It would be good for both of us. You stay here and I'll go to N. Sanity Isle - it's where we belong."

That's when Pete started to run off.

John called after him, "I thought running off was my thing."

Pete shot back, "It is. I'm just running away from the monster you've become."

That's when Pete ran off.

John called after him, "PETE!"

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hello and welcome to K.N.S.!<em>

_Timmy: And things here are looking great!_

_Trixie: That they are!_

_Iris, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

After the fight, John had gone back to Laura and Blazey's place. Pete's words were echoing in his ears. John had NEVER saw Pete so upset. John had always been there for Pete and vice versa and they NEVER had a fight this big or this ugly. Before John could gather his thoughts, Laura approached him.

Laura started to yell, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, where have you been? Blazey and I were so worried about you and..."

John stopped Laura's rant and hugged her.

He apologized, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." John let go of Laura and added, "I totally don't deserve you guys and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Laura was stunned by this as John went to the stairs.

She whispered, "You're welcome."

John told Laura, "I love you, Laura."

And with that, John ran upstairs and out of ear shot range.

Blazey came over, smirking and said, "Hook, line, and sinker."

Laura told him, "Now, we need his brother."

* * *

><p>After the fight, Pete had gone back to Trap's place, which was down in the Second Alley. He had NEVER been SO mad at John in all of his life. He couldn't believe some of the things John had said to him. Pete had NEVER been SO mad. Before he could start screaming, Trap approached him.<p>

Trap yelled, "Peter Jonah Pichu, what on earth are you doing here?"

Pete ignored Trap's question, not to mention the full name card Trap had pulled on him, and his anger.

Pete instructed Trap, still mad at John, "I want you to take my half of my land and then take me home. I'm NOT staying."

After he said that, Pete headed for the guest room. An Azumarill, more specifically, the mother figure to all of the Pokémon in Chicago, came out of the shadows. She saw the fatigue and anger in Pete's eyes and automatically knew what was wrong. Pete and John were going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Pete went to his grandfather's house. He automatically took down the pictures of him and John from when they were young, just mad at John for the things that he had said. Pete then went to the window and watched the sunset. Pete sighed, sadly, as he watched it alone. The moon rises and John looks out of his window and watched it. John also sighed, sadly, as he, too, watched it alone. Being apart for the twin brothers was NOT easy. Granted, they were five minutes a part from when they were born but that wasn't the point. They were, usually, NEVER apart.<p>

Pete thought,_ 'Why did you have to go and say those things, John? We are powerful...but NOT here. This is NOT our home...it NEVER was. N. Sanity Isle is our home and I'm going back there...with or without John.'_

* * *

><p>The very next morning, John woke up from an okay night's sleep. John yawned as he stretched. John got out of the bed and started to head downstairs. John saw Laura and Blazey but before the oldest Pichu brother could greet them, Laura spoke.<p>

She said, "We've got John but I no longer think we need Pete."

Blazey responded, "You're right. John has enough fire power to help us rule over the streets and terrorize the Pokémon easily. He doesn't suspect a thing."

John, upon hearing this, quietly and quickly ran back upstairs. John went into the guest room and closed the door. John started to cry at this. He couldn't believe that Laura and Blazey were two of the bad guys. John collapsed into his pillow and started to cry. He couldn't believe that he had betrayed his brother to find out this...

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, John went to the park. John was walking alone and he looked up. He saw twin human brothers playing together. A tear rolls down John's face. John stopped in front of a bench, sat down, and started to cry.<p>

"Pete," John cried, "What have I done?"

While John was crying, a Pokémon approached him. It looked like a painter and some blue paint was dripping from its tail. It was a Smeargle.

The Smeargle said, "John?"

John looked up and smiled at the Smeargle. He had met Smeargle several years ago and he was a good friend.

John wiped the tear from his eye and responded, sadly, "Hi, Smeargle."

Smeargle saw that John had been crying.

Smeargle asked, "Dear me, what's wrong? Did you and Pete have a fight?"

"I'm afraid so," John answered, "Pete wanted to go home but I told him I wanted to stay. But, I realize that I was horribly wrong. I'm going to go talk to him."

Before Smeargle could say anything, John was already on the move.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, John was at Trap's place. John went in and saw Trap there.<p>

He asked, shyly, "Trap, is Pete here?"

Trap was surprised to see John._ 'If he's going to kick Pete while he's down, John has another thing coming,'_ Trap thought. But he also thought to see where this would go.

Trap nodded and answered, "Yeah, in the kitchen."

John ran past him, not wasting another second, and into the kitchen. Pete was at the sink and washing dishes.

John has tears in his eyes as he called, "Pete?"

Pete turned around and saw his brother standing there. If expressions on ones' face could help the world with communication, then Pete's expression was all John needed. Pete was still VERY mad at him.

Pete stated, mad, "John, what are you doing here? We already said everything that needed to be said."

John responded, "There was one thing I didn't say, Pete."

"What," Pete hissed.

John answered, tearing, "I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry. Laura and Blazey were evil! And I didn't know that until it was almost too late!"

Pete stayed quiet and John was unsure if his younger brother could forgive him...and John didn't blame Pete if he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hello and welcome to K.N.S.!<em>

_Timmy: And things here are looking great!_

_Trixie: You said it, Timmy!_

_Iris, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Finally; after for what seemed like forever, Pete finally answered, "I forgive you, John."

John raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Just like that?"

Pete shook his head and answered, "No. Let me say a few things first before I completely forgive you."

"Okay," said John.

Pete took a deep breath before he started and stated, "John, we've gotten into some pretty bad fights in the past but none like this. You had every right to say what you said, I'll give you that, John. But you went too far when you said, _'Yeah, well. Who died and made Crash our father?'_ That one really hurt."

John sighed and responded, "You're right about that. I did go too far. I was blinded by what was in front of me. I should've realized that when you tried to slap me back to my senses."

Pete rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm sorry about that. I was just caught up in my anger."

John nodded and told his younger brother, "Yeah, me too. All I want now is to go home." As soon as he said that, he saw that there were tears in Pete's eyes. "What," John asked his younger twin brother.

"Ever since we got here," Pete answered, "I've been waiting for you to say that. I've missed you, John."

Pete ran over to his older twin brother and hugged him.

John accepted the hug and told him, "I've missed you too, Pete." After they parted from their hug, they nodded at each other. Smiling, John and Pete went out to Trap. John told the Flygon, "Trap, could you take my half of the land? I want to go home with my brother."

Trap smiled at this and responded, "Sure thing, John! It would be an honor!"

John smiled as did Pete.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, after returning to the recently rebuilt playhouse, Trap flew John and Pete back towards the island.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Trap was over N. Sanity Isle. Coco was in her lab, working, so she was the first to notice.<p>

She called out, "Trap's back!"

Crunch pumped his fists and said, "Alright!"

"Pete should be with Trap," Coral said.

"And he's not alone," Nacey told Coral, smiling.

As they headed out for the beach, they got everyone to come. Trap landed and both John and Pete get off. Crash and Cortex were the first to see the duo.

"John," Crash cried.

"Crash," John cried.

"Pete," Cortex cried.

"Cortex," Pete cried.

The foursome hugged, which was eventually joined by the Crash Twin Sanity team and then all of the heroes. It was a beautiful day on the islands for the famous Pichu brothers: Jonathon _"John"_ Patrick Pichu and Peter _"Pete"_ Jonah Pichu had returned home.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
